Strings Of Fate
by River Adachi
Summary: FINALLY BACK! Explore the 101 moments that brought Hatori and Mayuko closer. Cannon couples included. Various ratings
1. Just Like Chanoyu

_**A/N**__ Hello, this is my entry to the Community 101kisses. So that means the themes are not mine P Actually this piece of writing is the only thing that is mine. No... Fruits Basket is not mine_

_So…WTF is Chanoyu? From what I investigated is some sort of special ceremony held in Japan concerning tea…so you might get the idea…._

_**Strings Of Fate.**_

_Just Like Chanoyu_

_Theme # 6 Green Tea_

_CLASH!_

Beautiful decorated glass vase encounter its ultimate fate when it collided against the wooden floor, breaking into a million pieces before her now shocked brown eyes.

"Mayuko, Are you ok?"

"Yea…I...I just broke a vase…"

"A vase?"

"Yes…I was trying to reach the teapot." She blushed lightly as she spoke, she didn't know why, but when he was with her, she had the ability to make a complete fool of herself.

"Let me help you then." Hatori Sohma grabbed the porcelain teapot form the counter, with ease, making her blush even more.

"Are you ok? Don't you need help?"

"No…not at all, thank you."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Ano…I'm ...I'm not nervous…What made you say that?"

"Calm down, Mayu, its all right."

"Yes."

She sighed frustrated, when he left.

Flashback

"It is so nice, to see each other again."

"What do you mean Shigure? We see each other almost every day unfortunately."

"Ha-san, you are so mean, but you know perfectly well what I mean, most of the time we can't talk freely because of the youngest ones."

"So Gure dear next weekend at my house? I can prepare my special tea for us."

"Aaya, You know I absolutely love your tea as much as I love you, but what if next weekend we reunite at Mayu's house? I mean, she keeps coming to our reunions and yet she hasn't had the decency to invite us to her house."

"Shigure, don't bother her."

"And what better way to discover is she is the right one for Ha-san but with her preparing us tea?"

"Shigure…"

"Its ok, Hatori-kun, so next weekend at 3, right?"

End of Flashback

She of course, never imagine that preparing tea would require so much concentration, but then she could just have bought tea bags and poured the content in the teapot and settle! But she wanted the hot drink to be special, not because of Shigure; he could rot in hell for all she cared, but for Hatori-san.

She heard the kettle whistle, the water was already boiling. She then proceeded to pour a handful of leaves and close the kettle again ready to wait once more.

She prayed everything went fine, she knew green tea was Hatori's favourite, he had never actually told her, but when they went out to dinner she noticed how he would always ask for it instead of coffee, or how his lips would curve while drinking it, savouring its taste.

It was not a surprise for her; it just demonstrated how sophisticated he was.

She blushed; she had read once that green tea was usually served, when people were to be engaged.

"But of course, we aren't engaged; we aren't, just not yet."

"We are not what?"

"HATORI, What…what are you doing here?"

"The kettle has been whistling for quite a time…"

"Oh God, I totally went blank. I didn't hear it."

"Okay, then…"

"Would you mind helping me with the chinaware?"

He didn't say anything, but took the set of dishes she timidly offered him.

"You know Mayu? You have been under pressure with this, relax, it's not as if we were getting married."

"No…of course not Hatori-kun."

He took the teapot form her fragile hands attempting to put it in the tray, but curiosity got the best of him, and decided to open the lid, the fragrance of its contents slipping away when he did so.

"Green tea?" He said incredulous.

"Well…yes…don't think I am trying to give you ideas or anything, I just…well…I just thought it was your favourite…so…"

"It is my favourite." He said with a smile.

"That's good, because it took me a lot of time to prepare it."

He took her face, his hand caressing her cheek before placing a kiss in her lips briefly…

"Well, I'm glad you like it…"

"You should prepare it when we get engaged."

And with a last smile from him, he proceeded to open the door of her apartment, just to reveal his friends already confessing their undying love for one another

**A/N** I honestly want to apologize if my grammar/spelling sucks, but English is not my mother language (I know it is no excuse but still…) I promise I will try to improve it, so you can all enjoy.

Leave Review?


	2. Ylang Ylang

_**A/N: **I am back with another theme, these are one-shots and are not related to one another unless I specify otherwise. Also, this chapter has a different rating from the last one, since the other one was an innocent G and this one is a not-so innocent PG-13 (I like using the previous ratings, the new ones confuse me.) So enjoy, I am such a pervert._

_**Strings Of Fate**_

_Ylang Ylang._

_Theme # 86: Heat Wave._

12th August.

This must be the most fucking hot day in all the story of Japan, or in Kaibara at least, the thermometer read 43 degrees. How was that even possible? It was just unbearable.

Being a Monday didn't help at all…

Shiraki Mayuko sat at her desk, or most specifically sprawled across its entire cold surface, she was supposed to give class, but how could she? The horrible heat wave stroking Japan made her all drowsy. And the antique fan in the corner of the classroom was not very useful.

She felt like shit. Her hair was all sticky and glued to her forehead, her white blouse was damp and attach to her chest as a second skin.

It was just disgusting.

She glanced at her students, most of them were idle, either wandering in their own thoughts or staring blankly at the ceiling. The Sohma boys were no different.

Prince Sohma Yuki was not so princely anymore, his always neat uniform was wrinkle and his perfect buttoned shirt was twisted against his body. Sohma Kyou was half asleep, half awake, his hair being a complete mess, and being practically chest naked since most of his shirt was unbuttoned.

She felt pity for them…they weren't suppose to be here but at their houses, enjoying the marvels of air conditioner.

Finally the bell rung.

Mayuko sat rather abruptly, not expecting the sound, Sohma Kyou was obviously not expecting it either, since he fell down of his chair at the moment the bell rang.

She stood up slowly and proceeded to gather all her stuff, she just wanted to be home! And take a fucking cold shower until she caught pneumonia.

"Bye Mayu-sensei." The Sohma boys plus Tohru waved at her before crossing the door.

Ever since she and Hatori were to be married the youngest Sohmas were extremely polite and kind to her. Tohru Honda would sometimes bring her home-made lunch Mayu secretly appreciated. Yes. Life was good.

It would be perfect if it wasn't for the heat wave!

She drove all the way home, the air was extremely hot and not enjoyable, she needed to get home and relax herself in any way possible.

She arrived after a tortuous twenty minute ride and was exhausted and grumpy as never in her life she had been.

"Have you already arrived Mayuko?"

"Hatori?"

Mayuko was surprised to see her fiancé sitting lazily at the couch of their apartment, his hair completely wet, his usual tie was lacking and part of his shirt was unbuttoned. He looked so…careless, so…sexy.

"I Just arrived, couldn't make my way to the bathroom thou."

"I completely understand you." She collapsed next to him. "I never thought that when the procrastinator said heat wave, it would actually be this strong."

"Yes, the day has been awful. Also many people were suffering from sunstroke."

"Ha…so that means more work for you…and with a suit, how horrible."

"I couldn't actually stand it."

"So, that's why you are a complete lack of neatness?"

"Yes. It is why…"

"Figures…I couldn't stand giving class today, so I let my students be…"

"How generous."

"You know what? I think I'm taking a shower."

"Go ahead then, I can't move from the couch right now."

"You know? If it wasn't for this stupid heat wave, I would probably be kissing you passionately right now."

His cheeks became red, but she wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment, or from the heat…

She made her way to the bathroom slowly, disposed to let the cold water from the shower run across her body. But she watched the bathroom carefully; maybe the bathtub was a better idea.

-----

Sohma Hatori opened his eyes abruptly, had he fallen asleep? It was not very common of him to do so, but the temperature just forced him to do it, he was extremely tired. He looked at his watch; he had just slept fifteen minutes.

He headed to the bathroom, surely Mayuko would have already finished taking her shower, but where was she?

When he opened the bathroom's door he was greeted with Mayuko's delicate form in the bathtub, water just above her chest.

"Aren't you finished yet?"

"I just finished preparing the bath. Would you mind to join me?"

He raised his eyebrows doubtfully but he took off his shirt, he noticed the little bottle in the washstand.

"Ylang Ylang…"

"Yup, I have heard it's a great soothing and fortifier."

"I have heard it is a nice aphrodisiac."

She raised her eyebrows playfully. He just stared at her.

"Want to put it to test?"

He chuckled as he introduced himself by her side, placing a soft kiss in her lips.

Heat Waves couldn't be that bad.


	3. Getting Out Of The Closet

_**A/N:** So this is my last try before deciding to remove the fic or not, because it seems people are not very interested on it. Or maybe I am getting it wrong. Either way I hope you enjoy reading this._

_If you want to request a certain situation or want me to include another couple besides the main one (That of course is Hatori and Mayu) please tell me, I will find the way to write something that is compatible with the theme I am writing and what you asked._

_By the way some parts of the fic are in Kyou's P.O.V._

_**Strings of Fate**_

**__**

**__**

_Getting Out Of the Closet_

_Theme#85: Teaching._

She was happy, extremely happy; it was not that she was a woman that wasn't happy; she just wasn't THAT happy .It was weird.

Lately she arrived to the classroom humming dreamily, not giving a fuck about them, worst of all, according to Tohru, they were love songs. Tomboyish Mayuko-sensei humming love songs! He just never imagined it at all. AT ALL!

Sometimes when he arrived along with Tohru really early in the morning they would discover a bouquet of roses in her desk.

"Maybe she has been having great sex lately." "That makes women extremely happy, ya know?"

"Hatsuharu, you disgust me."

"But, Haru's idea makes sense, then why would she be this weird?"

"I just don't think that's the reason Uotani-san."

"Yuki-san is right; her waves just demonstrate that what makes her happy is beyond physical necessities."

"What the heck? You really scare me goth girl."

That afternoon at lunch, the Sohma crew plus Tohru, Hanajima and Uo were in the grass talking about the strange behaviour of Shiraki-san, normally they wouldn't care less, but they were talking about her room teacher after all…Haru was just there, for the fun of being there along with Momiji, who had barely spoke not understanding their conversation.

"I think you are quite obsessing with the idea stupid cat, just leave Mayuko-sensei alone."

"I think Mayu-sensei is in love."

"You think so, Honda-san?"

She smiled brightly.

"Tohru-kun's reasoning seems to be logic, what other reason there would be?"

"I suggest spying on Mayu-sensei until we discover who her true love is!"

"Are you demented Momiji? We aren't going to spy Mayuko just for that."

"I actually think is a good idea."

"Have you got nuts Yankee?"

"Aww...come on, aren't you curious orangey? We could take advantage of it if we discovered who he is."

Kyou seemed to think about it for a moment.

"I want to know who Mayuko-san is dating."

"Oh, Mayu-sensei must have such a nice man at her side if she is this happy."

"I'm going to whatever you are up to…"

One by one, they had agreed to the plan of spying Mayuko, expectative eyes went to watch Yuki.

"This is just stupid; I am not going to harass Mayuko-sensei, that's just an intromission to her personal life."

----

"So here's the plan, when class finishes we are going to hide in the closet in Mayuko´s-sensei office. And wait for her to arrive."

"What? That's stupid."

"Have a better idea, then?"

"Uo-chan, do you think there will be enough room for the seven of us?"

"Don't worry Tohru-kun, you can sit in orange's lap if you are uncomfortable."

They blushed furiously at Uo's remark.

"Ok…now that is all settled lets go!"

"This is just stupid." Sohma Yuki said, sighing.

----

"Ow…move aside."

"I can't see."

"Fuck, someone is stepping on my foot!"

"Ah…that must be me Kyou-kun, sorry."

"Ah…someone's elbow is hitting my stomach."

"Momiji, your butt is in my face."

"Haru, stop hitting me."

"Ouch."

"Sorry Tohru, it was me."

"Don't worry then Kyou-kun."

"Hey you loveyoves get a room."

"Who the heck said that?"

"I'm thirsty."

"This is not the time for that Haru."

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP?" Yuki screamed. He had enough of this, he was not only dragged to this stupid thing, but he was also with six other people in a closet that just had room for three. It was extremely uncomfortable; he wondered how he could be there.

"The prince is right." Uo said exasperated too. "Besides someone's coming shhhh."

A few movements were heard in the closet before it went completely silent, everyone was watching trough a small gap in the door.

"Look there she is…"

And she was, her hair was pulled in a loose ponytail, and she was expectantly looking at the clock in her office's wall.

A knock was heard, and as Mayu went fastly to open the door, the ears in the closet paid attention.

"Looks like the mysterious man has arrived."

He sat in the couch in Mayuko-sensei office, but no one could see his face, they only could see Mayuko smile brightly.

"Hey…I was expecting you."

"Sorry for arriving a little late, I had an unforeseen event."

"It's okay. Do you want coffee?"

"Sure."

Everyone hold their breath, hearing the conversation closely, Mayu-sensei must really be in love, her voice was never that sweet.

"You know what? That voice sounds familiar to me."

"Shut up baka neko, they are going to discover us." But deep inside Yuki knew the voice too.

"So, do you have a meeting today?"

"Yes, in twenty minutes."

"Then I should leave."

"Oh no…why don't you just wait with me?"

"OMG. They are kissing!" Uo said. She was the only one who could see the most; even tough the man's identity was still a mystery to them.

"What? With whom, with whom?"

They parted their lips slowly, smiling. Her hand was in his knee, her legs were crossed, and his arm was around her shoulders.

"They are kissing again!"

"Yankee, let me see."

Everyone was struggling to see.

"Maybe we should stop kissing."

"Maybe but this are not labour hours so..."

She caressed his cheek, and he bent to capture her lips again.

"OMG! Isn't he one of your relatives, Orangey?"

"What?"

Kyou made his way to the gap anxiously, a Sohma with Mayuko-sensei?

Meanwhile the rest of the Sohmas and Tohru waited expectantly to Kyou to say something. A Sohma? A SOHMA?

"So, who is Kyou?" Haru said nervously. The pressure was too much for him to handle.

"Holy Shit."

"Who the fuck is Kyou?" Haru was slowly turning black.

"Haru, this is not the place, calm down." Yuki hated to admit it, but he was curious too…

"Kyou-kun?" Tohru was worried that Kyou hasn't answered at all.

"KYOU!" Everyone yelled not standing the curiosity anymore.

"It's Hatori."

"WHAT?" Every Sohma in the closet went nuts, Hatori? Hatori the doctor? That was bizarre.

"Let me see."

"Haru stop pushing."

"Ha´ri has got a girlfriend, I want to see."

"Stop pushing fools we are going to…"

CRACK…

"FAAAALL DOOOWN."

Finally the mayhem stopped when the door gave in, throwing everyone to the floor…

"What the….what are you all doing here?"

They were eye to eye with Mayuko Shiraki who was looking at them suspiciously, and then to Hatori Sohma that was just staring at them blankly.

"Eh…Mayuko-sensei we can explain, we…were…uh."

"Everyone out of my office NOW!"

Said and done, everyone began exiting the room, Sohma boys watching Hatori amused.

Just before leaving too, Kyou gave a last glance to Hatori.

Maybe he wouldn't fail exams now.

Reviews? I need to know if you like it or not


	4. Playing Doctor

**A/N: **_I want to thank all the people who has read and reviewed this fic, I will take into consideration everything you wrote in your reviews._

_So this one is in a Halloween mood, I hope you enjoy it. Because I really had fun writing this particular one! It is not as perverted as the title makes it sound. Maybe it's even more…_

_**Strings of fate.  
**_

_Playing Doctor_

_Theme 59: Cosplay.  
_

"So…because of that I have decided that this year theme for the Sohma Halloween party is the Chinese zodiac." Shigure announced proudly.

"Have you gone crazy Shigure? There is no way I will use a cat's costume you pervert."

"I must agree with Kyou for once, Shigure that's just plain stupid."

"Aw…come on Yun Yun, it certainly won't be that bad"

"Don't call me that you…"

The Sohma family didn't celebrate any other festivities aside New Year (which by the way was embarrassing for most of the zodiacs excluding Ayame, who just simply loved attention.) So when the curse was broken and they had the opportunity to celebrate Halloween, one thing was certain the party was going to be a total blast!

"This is not making sense Shigure, what is the point of getting freed of the curse if we are going to have to disguise ourselves as an animal?"

"Haven't you heard the saying: It's better to laugh at your troubles?"

"No...That's just something stupid you just made-up."

"So… if any of you want to invite your friends, you are free to do it. And let me warn you that if you do not have a costume, you will not enter the house for a week."

"Uh…Shigure, I have a problem."

"Speak up little flower."

"I am year of the dog, but you are also year of the dog, so there can't be two dogs…and how do my friends have to go?"

"Don't worry, little one, you and your friends can go dressed as whatever you want. Just choose a fun costume."

"Hai Shigure-san I will!"

"I just need you to do me a favour."

"Whatever you want Shigure-san."

* * *

"A costume party?" 

"Yup, Shigure-san is giving one this weekend so I decided to invite you." Tohru handed them the invitations.

"That is very kind of you Tohru-kun, we are going for sure."

"Thank you Hana-chan…"

"Oh…I wonder if Kazuma-san will be there. What costume should I use? What do you think Tohru-kun?"

"How about a flower since your nickname indicates so?" Tohru said smiling.

"A flower… I have never thought about it, I know! I'm going to be a carnivorous flower."

"You surely are a man eater Hana." Arisa sweat dropped

"Tohru-kun, will Kureno-san be there?" Arisa asked excitedly after recovering from Hana's idea of a costume.

"I am pretty sure he will. All the Sohma family is invited."

"And what will his costume be?"

"I'm pretty sure it will be a rooster Uo-chan." Tohru smiled.

"Pffftt...Hahahaha A….a rooster? Are you completely sure Tohru-kun?"

"Yup Uo, he is going to be a rooster…"

"A rooster, so do you think I should be a hen, ya know to have matching costumes?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Kyou, stop laughing like a hyena."

Apparently Tohru's conversation wasn't private anymore, since Kyou and Yuki Sohma entered the classroom at the precise moment Arisa was asking Tohru about the hen costume.

Yuki had tried to hide his laugh, but Kyou wasn't that polite.

"What's with you Yankee, are you planning to work at Kentucky Fried Chicken or a shit like that?"

"I am SO going to kick you ass orangey."

While Kyou and Arisa were fighting (as usual) Yuki approached the group.

"Hello Honda-san, Hanajima-san. I'm sorry if I am rude, but I am curious what were you talking about?"

"Shigure's costume party Yuki-kun, Uo-chan wants to get a costume that matches Kureno-san's one…"

"Kureno? Oh…that explains a lot …"

"Have you invited someone already Yuki-kun?"

"No Honda-san, but I will."

* * *

"A costume party Yun Yun?" 

"Yes, my cousin is organizing it, so I decided to invite you all."

"Oh Yun Yun you are so nice to us, what are you going to go dress as? I KNOW A PRINCESS!"

Punch.

"Ow…Sorry Yun Yun, don't hurt me."

"Kakeru don't be silly, the one that must go as a princess is Kimi. Kimi adores parties."

"So…are you going Machi?" Yuki ignored both of her classmates.

She nodded "I don't know what I am going to dress myself as thou."

"I am going to be the black power ranger all the way!"

* * *

The day went extremely fast to everyone, deciding what costume each one would wear. 

Everyone left the classroom, Kyou was waiting for Tohru in the hallway.

"Will you wait for me a little longer Kyou-kun? I must tell Mayuko-sensei something very important."

"Sure…whatever."

"Mayuko-sensei?"

"Yes Honda-san, what is it?"

"Um…I…we...well, we are holding a Halloween party at our house, so I wanted to ask you if you would come?"

"A party? That's why all of you were hyperactive?"

"Yes…well…it is actually a costume party, will you go?"

"Sure…why not? It might be fun."

She smiled.

"Well…then here is your invitation, thank you Mayu-sensei."

"No problem Honda-san."

She made a little bow, and reunited with Kyou, holding his hand.

"Kids these days…"

Opening the envelope, her worst fears were confirmed.

_Hell-o Mayu, If you are reading this is more than obvious that you have already accepted Tohru-kun´s invitation to our party, which means you cant possibly be absent since Tohru will feel extremely bad about it._

_Anyways, I don't know if Tohru-kun informed you, but if she hasn't I will, it is going to be a COSTUME party and I repeat the word COSTUME which means you can't go with any other thing that is not a costume! Got it? _

_But you don't have to worry, since I have already taken care of your dilemma of "what costume should I wear?" Aaya (my one true love) has decided to help you with that, so…It is all easy and it is free, what could possibly be better than that?_

_Best Wishes_

_Shigure _

"What problem have I got myself into?"

-----

"Mayu-chan, I'm so honoured to have you here with me, what a lovely surprise."

"Don't over react Ayame."

"Oh no...no I never over react, Gure-san told me you are going to our party, what glorious event that would be. Don't you agree with me?

"Will everyone go to this party?"

"If you are asking if Tori-san would go to the party, he certainly will. Even if we have to drag him." "Oh by the way, this is my assistant Mine."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Shiraki Mayuko."

"Nice to meet you too, I am Kuramae Mine. And I must tell you, you are really pretty."

Mayuko blushed.

"So…how are you going to disguise yourself Ayame?"

"Isn't that obvious? Of course I was going to be a king, but I changed my mind and now I am going to dress as a Snake…"

"A snake? Why a snake?"

"Wouldn't you die to know? But it is a secret."

Mayuko blinked confused. Ayame's serious expression suddenly changed to his usual playful one.

"Hahaha Mayu-chan gotcha! I will dress as a snake so my lovely escort and I have matching costumes."

"Matching? What are you going to dress yourself as?

"A snake charmer."

Mayu sweat dropped.

-----

Twenty minutes had already passed by, and Mayuko was still at Ayame's shop. Why couldn't the man decide already?

"You know what Mayu, at first I thought a mermaid costume would be perfect for you, but I realized the circumstances, and it is not probable that the events result the way I want to…"

"What?"

"So…considering our options…here is your costume! Tada!"

"You must be…

* * *

"…joking, right Shigure?"

"Of course not Ha-san. Tohru-kun has already invited her friends along with Yuki…that couldn't possibly be a joke."

"But you want to have the entire zodiac members at your house?"

"Exactly…"

Hatori eyed Shigure suspiciously

"Even Kureno?"

"Hahaha...Oh Ha-san, The differences between Kureno and I have been far resolved, according to Tohru he is interested in someone else and you know, it is no good to grapple to painful mistakes."

"I would think of that as beautiful words if it wasn't for the fact you are doing a stupid costume party to reconcile with him."

"Aww…come on, everyone has already accepted, even Kyou, why is it so difficult for you to do so?"

"Because I am a stupid seahorse that's why."

"You shouldn't be ashamed of that Hatori."

"Stop laughing Shigure that doesn't sound serious coming from you."

"Then come as a doctor."

"What?"

"You know…all you have to do is put your laboratory coat and use a stethoscope around your neck and carry your doctor's case. And there, you are already disguised.

"That's all?"

"Yep, that's all, isn't that easy?"

"Way too easy, what are you planning?"

"Nothing I swear! I just want you to go…"

"Okay, whatever."

"Great."

* * *

**October 31th**

"Kyo-kun, don't you like my costume?"

"What are you dressed as?"

"Isn't it obvious? As an onigiri of course."

"You look nice."

He then kissed her sweetly, she just blushed.

"You look wonderful Kyou-kun."

"Liar."

When Kyou saw the costume Shigure had brought form Ayame's store, the first thought that crossed his mind was:

"I prefer being dead to use that, I will look as a stripper."

But he didn't want to sadden Tohru, since she was enthusiastic to see Kyou as a cat, but no place in hell he would use that! That's when the sky illuminated him with a great idea

He saw Yuki walk across the kitchen, he was wearing a grey suit and had just painted whiskers in his face and put two plastic grey cups as ears. He looked like a rat prince. Like the one in The nutcracker…was it called that by the way?

So he decided to do the same, he took out an orange trouser and a long sleeved turtle neck orange shirt, he then looked for a pair of cat ears Shigure had got at a strange convention he had gone to.

Finally (and because he was far more intelligent than the rat) he asked Tohru to draw him a pair of whiskers, of course she was delighted. She even gave him a bell.

"Here comes doggy Shigure."

"Oh God…"

"You can't be serious. I suddenly don't feel stupid in my costume anymore"

"You are just envious that's all."

Shigure wore a baggy dog disguise, like the ones that were used in the kids TV shows.

Ding..Dong...

"Looks like our guests have arrived."

"I don't want to be seen near him."

Almost everyone had arrived; Hana had indeed dressed herself as a carnivorous flower and was talking to karate master, Kazuma Sohma.

"I just can't believe he came dressed that way." Kyou was hiding in a corner not being able to face him.

In another corner we could see Arisa (which had had the guts) to dress as a hen, a sexy one indeed. Kureno Sohma was apparently enjoying her company very much in his colourful rooster costume (Kyou sworn that it was just like the one of the Corn Flakes cereal)

Tohru could see a black power ranger talking to the "Prince Rat" which was also talking to a girl dressed as Mogueta. (Tohru just thought the costume was adorable)

Rin and Haru were also talking in the couch, Haru had go in a cow's costume with the udder and everything (because he knew it would annoy Kyou way more that if he used an ox one)

Rin had dressed in a way similar to Kyou and Yuki, and indeed looked like horse, later that night when Tohru asked her why she had wear a costume she told her, that it was either be a horse or a Swiss girl who milked. The answer was obvious.

While Tohru was making her way to the kitchen she found a familiar face.

"Hatori-san, good evening, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, thank you Honda-kun, I am"

"Oh...and what are you disguised as Hatori-san?"

"A doctor." He said bluntly.

"Oh, how ingenious Hatori-san."

"Hey stupid dog, that's not fair, how is it that Hatori can come in every way he wants and we have to wear these stupid costumes?"

"Wait and see Kyou."

* * *

Everything went smoothly for the first hour, until Ayame appeared, making as much noise as possible. Shigure snickered uncontrollably, if Aaya, was here that could only mean…. 

"What happens to you Shigure?"

"Hahaha I can't control myself."

"Mayu-sensei, you came."

And there she was Mayu-sensei hiding timidly behind Mine who just smiled. Her teacher was wearing a rather suggestive costume.

"What the …"

"Oh my! Mayuko-sensei came dressed as a nurse."

Shigure just couldn't stand it anymore, he fell on the floor laughing like a maniac. His laughter stopped abruptly when Hatori gave him a stamp.

"Idiot."

Realization came to each and everyone of Kaibara students when they saw Hatori. It was so obvious!

They erupted in laughter.

* * *

After ten minutes, and Shigure practically choking from lack of air, everything went to normal.

"Hello Mayuko-san."

"Oh, hey Hatori-kun."

"So you like playing doctor?" He raised his eyebrows, his tone of voice playful.

"You're horrible, as if this wasn't embarrassing enough."

"I guessed that Shigure had something going on, but I must admit I never thought it would concern you."

"I hate him, he and Ayame tricked me…it was either this costume t or a mer…" She stopped abruptly; she didn't want to embarrass herself even more.

"You don't look so bad as a nurse; I'm flattered that someone has a matching costume to my own."

The way he so calmly told her, made her blush even more.

"I have been noticing…that your family came dressed as an animal, why didn't you?

"Do I look like an animal to you?"

She laughed.

"No, but really….there is the snake, the rat, the tiger, wait….they are dressed as the Chinese zodiac! There's even the cat."

He looked at her amused, how could she discover it so fast?

"But there's missing the dragon, are you the dragon Hatori-kun?"

"I am….the seahorse."

"The sea horse? You mean like the baby dragon?"

He nodded.

Well…that explained the mermaid costume

"But I am happy I came as a doctor, if I didn't then I wouldn't have such a nice nurse by my side."

She blushed.

"You know Hatori-kun, maybe this nurse costume will come in handy later…"

* * *

Hey! Review or you wont get candies this Halloween XD! 


	5. No Longer Red

_**A/N **Hello beloved readers I decided to update earlier, aren't you happy? XD I want to thank everyone who has sent me a review, I really appreciate it and I am glad you like the story And to answer to your question nostalgic-maiden: the chapters do not follow any order, they are random unless I say other wise._

_I also wanted to ask the readers of this fic for help, you see, next update will be near Xmas time and I want to write a chapter with X-mas mood/theme but I haven't got any ideas. Would you mind giving me some? Any specific thing you wish to see for X-mas? Please review and tell me your ideas you can also e-mail me If you want._

_Thanks and enjoy the reading._

_

* * *

_

Strings Of Fate.

_No longer red._

_Theme # 8 Chrysanthemums_

My most fervent wish was to walk one day into the classroom and find abouquet of beautiful flowers waiting just for me. I know. I am a hopeless romantic.

At my high school days I never received them, nor in Valentine's, not even from my best friends, I felt forgotten. So it became my obsession to find flowers at my desk one day.

I remember that when I got involved in a relationship my first true wish was to receive a red rose, alone in the desk until I came to rescue it.

Of course I wasn't that lucky. Not at all. My ex-boyfriends just didn't get the hint of what I truly desired, and even tough I always tried to give them insinuations, like what type of flowers I liked they just eyed me suspiciously, and they day after, a bouquet of red roses would appear at my place. I must admit I just throw them to the garbage bin the moment I saw them.

Of course, what's the point of receiving flowers if you have to tell your boyfriend?

The whole point of giving flowers is to surprise the person you are in love with; it is a thing that most be spontaneous not premeditated or because you are forced to.

When I was with Shigure, I thought I would finally receive the roses I wanted so much. He was a writer. Who could be more romantic than writers? No one.

I was obviously wrong.

He barely talked to me. He hardly was with me, he never touched me in any loving way, but he did ask one day:

"Mayu-chan, do you like red roses?"

"No…because they make my heart cry."

They did. They reminded me of the true love I was always looking for but never received, red roses are always associated with the undying love you feel for someone. And even tough I felt it, it was unrequited. It was wrong. How can you symbolize something as malicious as that with something as pure as a red rose?

My heart was no longer red. My favourite flower was no longer roses.

I just kept waiting.

Then we met again, and his heart ached and mine did too, his because he had lost the love of his life, mine because he was no longer happy.

I felt sometimes our heart was no longer red, but black…

… His because of the sadness that surrounded him since she left…

… Mine because I kept mourning for him, despite his suffering.

I don't know why but he kept returning to me, he kept talking to me; he looked for me even though we had nothing to keep us together anymore.

And when he told me he enjoyed my company…

…I could only cry.

Maybe I didn't need roses anymore. I did no longer need red….

I just needed him to be happy.

And one day, it just happened, they were there, in their white glory, beauty surrounding them, stunning drops of water falling from their delicate pure petals….

…Chrysanthemums…

…Just simple, ordinary white chrysanthemums.

The note read:

_Just like our friendship._

_H.S_

_Wouldn't want certain students to discover you, would you?_

But for me, it meant the whole word.

My heart was no longer red, but it was no longer black, the whiteness of the flowers had made it...

…some kind of grey.

Since that day, I always received a white chrysanthemum, no note was there, but I just didn't need it anymore…

It meant our friendship. Not love. But I liked it that way because he was being honest; he was not professing a love he didn't felt.

At least not yet.

And with every chrysanthemum my heart seemed to clean.

No longer red. No longer black…

…just there waiting.

Months passed by, and he was able to smile again, and I was able to feel at peace.

Because I secretly wanted him to get freed of his suffering.

But how idiot I was…

…Because my heart was no longer white, but pink….

…Secretly wanting him to be happy by my side.

And one day there were no longer white chrysanthemums adorning my desk…

…but stunning, bright yellow ones.

_Are you willing to change that?_

_To wait for me perhaps?_

_H.S_

That note left me confused to say at least. He was the most mysterious person I had ever met. But I was also the most obstinate person in the world. It took me hours to decode the meaning…

But when I found it, tears of happiness started falling from my eyes …

…of course I would wait for him, even if it was forever.

Hatori was making my heart being red again.

Just like the white ones had once ornamented my desk, yellow ones took their place waiting shyly for me to arrive.

I didn't need roses anymore.

No more.

And yellow chrysanthemums disappeared suddenly one day, but there was no flower replacing them. The desk was empty for days.

Had he regret all?

And I waited everyday, and when I woke up in the morning I just prayed for a flower to appear there.

But it didn't.

And when I had lost all hope.

It did appear.

There alone screaming for my attention.

_Do you feel the same?_

_H.S_

And a red chrysanthemum fell out from my hands. I was too shocked.

I knew its meaning very well…

_In love._

And a year went by, and when he kissed me, I just knew he meant it and I felt complete, and when I held his hand I sensed everything was fine. And I committed myself to make every single day of his life the happiest, as he was doing with mine.

I felt my heart was red again, and Hatori's too, along with mine

And one day, when I entered my parent's bookstore I found a Chrysanthemum waiting for me.

But it was white…

How could it…how could it be white?

Why?

And I didn't know what to do…

Until I found a note beside it…

_Care to find another meaning to it?_

_H.S_

And I tried…

I really did.

Why was it so damn difficult?

"What is it Mayu-chan?"

"Mother, what do white chrysanthemums represent?"

And she smiled truly delighted.

"Ceremonial seriousness and sobriety, why?"

And all I could do after that was run.

And when he opened the door I could hardly breathe…

"So…what's your answer Mayu, are you marrying me?"

"Of course."

And when he kissed me in the lips…

…I discovered our hearts were no longer red…

…but of a deeper, more meaningful colour that simply couldn't be described.

* * *

_**A/N** So, I found different meanings to chrysanthemums, here are the ones I used:_

_White: (1) Sincerity, truth. _

_(2) Commitment, ceremonial seriousness and sobriety_

_Yellow: (1) Fragile love._

_(2) Slight love. _

_Red: (1): In love_

_(2) "I love you."_

_(3) "With love."_

_Review if you want Christmas chapter!_


	6. Public Display Of Affection

**A/N: **_Hey long time no see! Again thank you for all your lovely reviews; I don't know what I would do without you guys! So finally the Christmas chapter is here. Yeah, I know its not Christmas yet but, I will go on holiday tomorrow and I wanted to post this before I go I hope you enjoy this. And I also wish you Merry Christmas and a Wonderful and Happy New Year. I hope all your wishes come true and that you enjoy these season near your loved ones._

_Enjoy the reading._

* * *

_**Strings Of Fate.**_

_Public Display Of Affection_

_Theme # 16 Celebration_

Nowadays Public Display of affection was not very uncommon; actually the uncommon thing was not to do it, years ago when she was just the age of her students going public displaying affection (she didn't even know if that was a valid phrase) was wrong, not to say indecent. But now it was just as normal as any other activity, and in her eyes, it was good.

Of course she wasn't expecting him to go PDA (an abbreviation she found extremely useful) she would actually freak out if he tried it, she jut didn't imagine him kissing her madly in the middle of the street or calling her honey in front of his family. But despite her understanding of him not being open about his feelings she was secretly craving for it.

She was asking for too much, Mayu didn't even know if they were a couple, they often went out like normal friends did, they phoned frequently, but…they had known each other for years, and it was normal for them to do that, she soon understood that the answer to her eternal question was in "display of affection" she didn't even care if it was not public.

For example, Shigure (again) decided to do a Christmas party, that baka! Lately his so called house seemed more like a house of dates to her, he just didn't miss the opportunity to do a party…

She had been invited again. She of course hadn't forgotten the Halloween incident….

Strangely this time Hatori had been the one who invited her, -family reunion and I don't want to go alone -he had said. It was things like that which made her wonder where were they at this moment in time. Again the answer was in display of affection (if it was in front of everyone it would be better, like in her romance novels)

The bell rang, could it possibly be him? It was way too early, she was already dressed for the occasion but she always felt nervous towards him, no matter what, she took the little black and golden wrapped box in the couch and went to open the door.

"Hi Hatori, how are you?"

* * *

"I am sorry for arriving unexpectedly, was it a bad idea?"

"No...Of course not."

"I just thought we could go somewhere before heading to Shigure's house."

"It would be lovely."

"Any place you want to go?"

"Well, I have a place in mind."

"Isn't it gorgeous Hatori-kun?"

"Yes, it's quite impressive."

"Oh come on, don't be so serious, and come take a closer look with me."

She took his hand delicately.

"I wish I could have a Christmas tree as big as this one."

Hatori and Mayu where in the centre of Kaibara, admiring the biggest attraction of the city, the giant Christmas tree that was in the plaza Along them were tons of couples who smiled and kissed passionately, this made Mayuko blush a little remembering the thoughts form early morning, Hatori amazingly enough seemed unaffected by this.

They decided to walk through the avenue, the crystal snowflakes creating a path of softness when they reached the ground, as the couple looked at the different stores, both of them weren't the kind of people to get attached to material things, but it was fun to look.

Everything went smoothly for hours, it felt like they really were romantically involved, there was a time at the middle of their "date" when she discover her arm tangled in Hatori's, but when she looked at him, he didn't seem to mind, so she happily let her arm there.

"Don't you want some Hatori-kun? This is delicious." She held her fork for him to take it.

He smiled heart-warmingly before accepting the sweet she was offering him. "Okay."

Every time he smiled, her heart would stop momentarily without him knowing it.

To finish their outing together and head to Shigure's house they have decided (mostly Mayu´s idea) to buy crepes. That day Hatori discovered it was her favourite dessert.

Mayu smiled this was the best day of her life, if Hatori had only…

No…he didn't go for public display of affection.

She noted that Hatori was watching her and decided to eat her chocolate-mint crepe in a movement, she didn't like being watched while eating and certainly not by Hatori-kun.

It was so difficult to avoid his blue piercing gaze, it was as if his eyes were attracting Mayuko to admire them and get lost in their deep blue infinity. she knew he was still watching her face as she chew embarrassed, why was he looking at her in that way? As if he…_as if_ _he wanted to kiss her._

Mayuko smiled slightly not wanting her blushed cheeks to give her away, nor her shaking body as she felt Hatori moving closer , she gather all the courage she could and with difficulty mutter the words as she moved her face close to his in anticipation.

"_Hatori-kun do you want to…"_

But she never got the opportunity to finish; her lips were covered….

… by a napkin.

_Certainly this was NOT what she expected._

"Ah...Ha…Hatori-kun."

"You had chocolate in your lips. I just clean it off."

"Ah…thank you…"

He smiled and she started walking behind him, thinking bitter sweetly…

_Why Hatori-kun? There are better ways to clean chocolate…_

…_.like with your own lips._

* * *

"Ha-san I thought you weren't coming."

He didn't say anything as he helped Mayuko take off her long black coat and then proceeded to take off his own. Shigure noticed how feminine Mayuko looked, and by the way she was avoiding Hatori and the silence that came from the two Shigure knew something had just happened between them. Of course there were two things a novelist like him was capable of doing: writing romance novels, and drive people crazy enough to tell him the truth.

Shigure's house was nicely decorated this year, Tohru's doing Hatori presumed, crimson and gold ribbons were hanged in the windows and lights were everywhere. Apparently this year they had decided to have a Christmas tree that amazingly enough was decorated with the figures of the Chinese zodiac, colour lights and blue ribbons.

He moved closer to the table were the food was, he had noticed few mistletoe hanged in the ceiling, he was grateful inside that they were easily avoidable, the last thing he wanted was to kiss a confused Tohru or worst: to encounter Ayame who of course was capable to go "gay-mode" and kiss him for the fun of seeing him embarrassed and angry.

"Is the mistletoe giving you ideas?"

He narrowed his eyes at Shigure.

"I am actually surprised that you didn't drown your house in it like two years ago."

"I actually did, but after having to kiss Yuki two times, having to kiss Kyou one and almost getting killed by Kyou for trying to kiss Tohru I decided it was not a very clever idea. Of course the ones that can't get enough of it is our little flower and Kyou the perv…along with other people here"

Hatori only let out a slightly amused sigh.

"But honestly Hatori isn't there someone you want to try it with? Cause Mayu looks lovely today."

"You sicken me."

* * *

Mayuko had been strangely quiet for most of the night something that made him extremely uncomfortable for some strange reason, normally she was the one who would do most of the talking as he listened intently and laughed once or twice at her clever comments. He wasn't used to this cold untalkative woman who was sitting besides him not even facing him.

He took her hand lightly as he told he told her in a very soft voice:

"Thank you for coming with me."

And she truly smiled and as a consequence he smiled too.

All the sexual tension between those two suddenly disappeared as it was replaced with the friendly and aloof mood that was always surrounding them.

"So Hatori, care to dance?"

* * *

He was not paranoid, he was neither stupid, he was considering his options, what was worst? To look like a complete idiot but confirm that his presentiments were true or keep quiet and wonder all night if he was imagining things? He was sure a thing had been following them for quite a time, but he wasn't very sure if Mayuko had notice it. They had been going from one place to another, but that sensation still was there.

"Is there a problem Hatori-kun?"

"Mayu, is a fishing rod following us?"

"Yep, and it's full of mistletoe."

* * *

If wishes came true just by dreaming of them, Mayu would probably wish that everyday was Christmas so her happiness wouldn't end here right now. Shigure's party had ended a few minutes ago and Hatori and her were in front of her door telling each other goodbyes Mayu had the urge to hug him, to tug at his shirt, to do anything if it meant he would stay a little longer, there were so many things she wanted to tell him and words didn't seem enough to express them.

"It was a nice day, thank you for everything."

"Hatori-kun…." After searching thru her bag she gave him the black wrapped box. "Ah…this is for you."

He looked extremely amazed.

"Ah thank you very much Mayu, I'm sorry I haven't got anything to give you in return."

She smiled at his face, at his voice, at everything. God! She loved him so much it hurt, she felt like she would explode if she didn't do something now.

She took a deep breath as she took the final step that would definitely change their relationship forever…

"_Perhaps there is…"_

And the space between them was closed as her lips searched timidly for his approval, he was surprised, but accepted all the love she was offering , it felt strange, a tingle mingled with the warmth of knowing you are being desired, it feel strangely good.

And she smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and he deepened the kiss. Despite the cold of the night the warmth of their soul was so intense nothing seemed to matter

"So….I hope, next year you won't forget my gift,"

And Mayu kissed him lightly in the lips again as she delicately brushed a piece of mistletoe of his raven hair.

As he was heading to his car he smiled towards her:

"I'll remember."

* * *

**A/N **_So here is it, I really tried this to be a little more romantic ) I hope it was good enough see you later, leave a review please _


	7. Year Of The Dragon

**A/N: **_Hello, I hope you had a Happy New Year It's nice to be back and with a new chapter just for you._

_This is supposed to be based in ch. 95 of the manga, where Hatori has to dance at New Year's celebration, but just loosely, I don't know how it was translated into English so this might not even be accurate, sorry about that._

* * *

_**Strings Of Fate**_

_Year of the Dragon._

_Theme 58 Sword Dance_

Sword dance wasn't for everyone.

Sure everyone could watch it but only few graced people could actually practice it.

You need to be skilful, athletic, intelligent, sophisticated, dedicated. Certainly not many people could do that. Not that she knew of anyways.

New Year went dull and without an interesting event to recall. Her family was indeed boring. The ultimate goal of her parents was to get her poor single daughter a love prospect so she wasn't so miserable. So as the previous years, different well-known friends of the family went to dinner at her parent's house. Nothing strange at all had happened.

It was January 2nd, and that meant many people would probably be sleeping now, to tired because of New Year's celebration, either drunk or with a horrible head ache.

She knew no book was going to be sold today, and even knowing that, she had offered to open the family bookstore, it was preferable being alone and bored all day than spending all the afternoon listening to the yearning of her parents, lamenting constantly that their only daughter would never get married at all

Her life could be summarized in one word...

Pathetic.

Just when she was about to close the store and head to her house to spend all alone the rest of the day a figure appeared at the door.

A very undesirable one.

Shigure.

"Hello Mayu, how have you been?"

"Now that you are here, horrible."

"Ha, ha poor innocent Mayu, think that you can fool me by telling me you don't want me here? I know you better than that."

"Well…if you know me so well, you should know I don't want you here, so go…"

"Oh…how rude. You don't respect me at all! I even brought you a New Year's Present."

"A New Year's present? People don't give presents at New Year, they give them at Christmas."

"Well….then consider this a Christmas present from me."

He showed her the little red bag he had been hiding behind his back when she opened it, she discovered…

"A video tape?"

"Yeah, this is actually our New Year's celebration home video…"

"Okaay…"

"You see this year was Hatori's turn to dance at our celebration. My first intention was to take a picture of him in his special clothes but that just couldn't be…"

He smiled at her.

"Fortunately thanks to technology and Ayaa's great idea of buying a video camera, we recorded his dance. Can you believe he did a sword dance? It is a better gift anyways."

She was speechless.

"You know? Seeing how everything is is going lately maybe next year you can come to our New Year's celebration. Hatori is going to dance again with Ayame. Maybe you can decide which one of the members of the "couple I want to sleep with" you prefer."

"I what?"

"Oh…ask Hatori about that, he will be delighted to explain you."

And he left.

Mayu inspected the video tape carefully, was he joking?

She toss it inside her purse she was going to be alone at her apartment anyways…what better way of enjoying the afternoon than watching Hatori?

Maybe she would even try to kiss the T.V screen in an attempt to kiss him

* * *

**A/N: **I know…this is so short is pathetic, I actually wrote this because I got writer's block and this made me get inspiration for the other (way too much) chapters I have to write. So…I actually expect everyone to eat me alive for this, but I guess not every chapter can be perfect.

Hopefully next chapter will be better

As for the "couple I want to sleep with" It was the way Ayame´s comment to Hatori was translated in the Mexican version, so yeah…it might sound strange…


	8. Time Enough For Tears

**A/N: **Wow…Long time I didn't talk to you. Well this time I want to present you (in my opinion) one of the best chapters I have written so far, so I hope you like it as much as I did. I actually don't go for songfics but I couldn't resist it. The one I used is call "Time Enough for Tears" and is sang by "The Corrs."

* * *

**Strings Of Fate**

****

_Time Enough For Tears_

_Theme 68: Lullaby_

_**Let's read the trees,**_

_**and their autumn leaves…**_

_**As they fall like a dress undone…**_

A cry was heard, and Mayuko Sohma, instantly knew that this night sleep wouldn't come to her yet again.

She stood up from her bed and dressed in her nightgown, the memories of what had happened a few hours ago, flooding in her tired mind, she looked tenderly at the sleeping form of her husband, his breathe calm and steady. She touched her skin remembering the loving caresses Hatori Sohma had planted on her and smiled, leaving their room.

_**At the end of summer, **_

_**Love will find lovers,**_

_**Who need the shadows of a winter's sun?**_

She entered the neighbour room, the moonlight illuminating softly her destination. She looked lovingly at the little creature that was on the crib crying softly and as an impulse she lifted him in her arms.

_**Don't tell me you are leaving,**_

_**We can hide in the evening**_

_**It's getting darker than it should.**_

She hated being kept awake, but when she looked at the fragile baby that was in her arms, all her discomforts blew away, because it was hers, it was his, it was their baby. Hatori and hers.

_**If we read the leaves,**_

_**As they blow in the breeze…**_

**_Would it stop us now my love?_**

She sat in the rocking-chair that was kept at the baby's room, soothing his cries with her gentle voice as he squeezed her hand with his tiny fingers. Mayuko could never stop being amazed with every action her baby did.

"There, there, don't cry." "Cant you sleep little one? "

His cries stopped slowly when he heard her voice. He began sniffling.

"Ah...you can't sleep? Is that so? Do you want me to sing something for you?"

Her son just giggled softly, maybe accepting her proposal.

"Ok…But I must warn you I am a terrible singer." "I actually remember hearing something in the radio this morning."

_**Time enough for hard questions**_

_**Time enough for all our fears**_

_**Time is tougher than we both now yet,**_

_**Time enough for tears.**_

He opened his eyes, curiosity filling them, and Mayuko wanted to cry due to her happiness, her baby had inherited Hatori's beautiful blue eyes, and every time she saw them, it was as if she was seeing Hatori's , he had also inherited her husband's raven hair.

"_Mayu-san you had a Hatori clone."_

She smiled at the memory, it was true, the baby didn't resemble her at all, but it was fine with her, she didn't mind, maybe in the future, they would have a girl that would look just like her.

No. She wanted her next baby to also have beautiful blue eyes.

_**The moon is milk**_

**_And the sky were it split_**

_**Its magic, **_

_**And we all need to believe…**_

…_**We can wake in the dream**_

_**It's not as hard as it seems.**_

_**You know it's harder to leave.**_

"Oh yes my love, I was at school this morning, and I heard this song, you know? And I immediately started thinking of you. But that is not difficult because I am always thinking of you, of you and your father all the time."

He was the first born in all the Sohma family. No one actually believed that at first, everyone thought Hatori and Mayuko would be the last ones to have children because of the apparent slowness of their relationship. But they had surprised every single one of them.

"_You are what? Are you kidding? Does Hatori know yet?"_

_**I heard you say, underneath your breath,**_

_**Some kind of prayer.**_

_**I heard you say underneath your breath,**_

_**That you never wanna feel,**_

_**This way about anybody else.**_

"_I'm pregnant Hatori."_

Mayu remembered the time when she told him the news, to say he was shocked was the least.

He was extremely happy, but sometimes doubts would stroke his mind, what if he wasn't a good father? What if he couldn't make his new family happy?

"_Calm down Hatori, I am sure; you will be a great father."_

And he was even before the moment their baby was born, he took care of both of them, and few weeks after the first month the baby was born he already looked for his father, wanting his embrace as much as he wanted her mother's.

_**Time enough for tears,**_

_**Time enough, I love this time of the year.**_

_**Time its tough,**_

_**Its running away form us.**_

"Mayu, are you awake?"

"Oh yeah, I was just sleeping the baby."

"I know, you are such a good mother."

"You are excellent father too."

Hatori took the baby away from Mayuko's lap and placed him in the crib carefully, as if he was afraid the little creature would brake. His son, stirred a little before he slept peacefully again.

"We should go bed now."

"Yes. I'm pretty tired."

"I have also heard that song in the radio ..."

"Isn't it lovely?"

"I prefer it when you sing it."

* * *

Review! 


	9. Baking Seahorses

**A/N **I'm back after a looong time, I'm really sorry but school takes a lot of my time, so you understand, I hope you enjoy this one, which I found extremely cute, have a nice day and review! Um…this is not related with the previous one, last chapter they had a son, this chapter they have a daughter….

**Strings of Fate**

_Baking Seahorses._

_Theme 93: Vanilla._

She was horrible at following instructions and she knew it very well. That was why she didn't like to bake. The instruction of having the oven at a certain temperature was a very difficult one for her to follow.

The oven and she were not friends, the farther she could be of that thing the better.

But when her little daughter, black raven hair tied in loose ponytails and blue pleading eyes asked her to bake cookies she just couldn't say no.

She was just so cute.

She took the baking book from the top of the bookcase where she left if forgotten for such a long time she couldn't even remember. Her mother had gave it to her when she got married, expecting Mayu to use it in the future.

Baking cookies was such a mother-daughter thing to do.

Mayu remembered when she and her mother baked cookies, her mother would made the dough while Mayu would do a mess in the kitchen trying to get the milk, the flour, the eggs, etc, etc, etc, and in the end, her mother would be exhausted not only from baking but also from cleaning all the mess.

But Mayuko had had fun those times, and she secretly cherished that memories, she wanted her daughter to do that too.

"So, what do you want to bake Asano-chan?"

"I want to bake cookies for daddy. Do you think he likes cookies?"

"I'm sure he will like anything you do for him."

So they decided to bake vanilla cookies, because vanilla was Hatori's favourite flavour. Even if he didn't tell. Asano was very good at figuring out her father, it sometimes amazed the young couple. Maybe it was because deep down they had the same temper and somehow the same quiet but observant personality that made people intelligent and aware of everything surrounding them.

Mayuko was heating up the oven, while Asano went to get the ingredients, looking at her graceful steps, Mayuko felt happy.

They started pouring the ingredients in a bowl, being careful of following the measurements indicated in the book, it wasn't that easy…

They had exceeded milk two times.

They had broken two eggs.

Half of the flour package was in the flour.

Asano had accidentally thrown the bottle of vanilla, spilling it in the floor.

Mayuko hadn't mixed the ingredients well enough.

But after several try-outs and different ingredients spread in the floor which made it all sticky, the dough was ready to be baked.

"Mommy I want them to have figures. Can I do the figures?"

"Well, then let me look for the cooking moulds."

And seconds later Mayuko appeared with a bunch of different cookie patterns for her daughter to use. There where hearts, stars, happy faces, moons, every single shape a child would like. But one specifically had caught the little blue eyed girl attention.

"I want this!"

Mayu chuckled a little when she looked at the cookie mould. She was amused.

"Are you sure Asano-chan?"

·"Yup, Do you think daddy won't like it?"

"Oh, it's not that, daddy will certainly love it."

And she smiled.

* * *

"Hatori-kun you I didn't expect you so early."

"Oh I decided to leave the bureau early today."

"That's good. You can sometimes be such a workaholic."

"I know."

He smiled slightly and kissed Mayu in the lips.

"How was your day?"

"Pretty interesting, we baked cookies."

"How nice."

A little figure went running to Hatori.

"Daddy."

"Hi Asano-chan."

"Daddy, look, look what I cooked for you."

"Yes? What is it?"

The five year old girl dragged Hatori to the kitchen Mayuko following slightly behind.

"Look, do you like them?"

Hatori look at the tray his daughter was pointing desperately and instantly became surprised.

There, lying in the tray, were a bunch of seahorse cookies.

Hatori whirled to look at Mayu, raising an eyebrow doubtfully, she just lift her shoulders, and smile.

"Do you like them? I made them of vanilla, because I know you like vanilla."

"And why seahorses?" Hatori was curious as hell to know.

"Because I love seahorses." She said truthfully. "Don't you mommy?"

Mayuko eyed Hatori quickly before answering honestly:

"Yes Asano-chan, I do love seahorses."

**Review and make me smile!**


	10. Words

It took me a lot of time to actually get an idea for this theme, so I decided to do a different thing. This fic can be consider as a group of drabbles based in different words all together, lets just say they are a group of Mayu/Hatori moments that didn't make it to a complete fic…

Also pardon my lack of imagination for a title…

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Strings of Fate**_

_Words _

_Theme #4 : Words_

_If words could express everything we feel…_

**Orange **

He sometimes feels guilty, just scarcely but still. They are together but they don't really know much about each other, he for instances just assumes what she likes not really being sure about it, luckily for him most of his assumptions are correct, a talent which he founds extremely useful, since he doesn't want to cope with the idea of disappointing her.

On the other hand, she is not very good at making assumptions, or at least she doesn't try to make them when she is with him. Does she really know him that well? Because he is insecure in whether telling her what he likes, or letting her discover it.

One day when her head is resting in his shoulders and his hands are playing with the short strands of her hair, he discovers he really doesn't have to say anything, nor to imagine anything, for she has figured him out perfectly.

Her hair smells like orange, a fruit he secretly adores.

* * *

**Chicken Soup**

_**Cough..**_

Right now he is playing a role he hasn't play in a long time, more or less four years , he is normally the one who cures people, not the one who needs to be cured, his immune system is very strong for not saying almost indestructible, maybe the pressure of having to take care of Akito all of this years was the thing that maintained him pretty healthy for such a long time, but now that the curse was broken (Hooray for it) he was experiencing this thing he ashamedly admitted he didn't know how to deal with…

**_Sneeze…_**

Namely a cold.

He didn't know if auto medicating was consider a crime even in doctors, but whatever the answer was, he was doing it nonsense, he didn't trust doctors ironically.

Shigure mockingly told him to eat chicken soup…._Baka…_Hatori knew better that chicken soup wouldn't cure him, that was just a myth…

**_Cough…_**

Strangely enough medicines weren't helping either.

Just then Mayu-chan appeared a pink apron around her tiny waist, a bowl of chicken soup in her hands and a warm smile upon her lips, he knew how difficult it was for her to cook.

It was when he eat the first spoonful of soup when he discovered that chicken soup really cure people. Or maybe it was her love. Or maybe it was both.

* * *

**Soy Milk.**

The problem with doctors is, according to her, that they think they know everything, that they think they can boss people around just because they know how to cut you in pieces, Hatori in her eyes was a precious exception, that until yesterday.

She felt sick and nauseous, and she had the perfect excuse to throw up, but she wasn't going to, she wasn't going to use their son for that purpose, no matter how much she hated soy milk…

_"Mayu are you okay?"_

She avoided his eyes intently.

"_Mayu, come on, you cant still be angry with me, I wasn't the one who told you that, we even went with another doctor…."_

"_Still, you were the one that separated me from the normal milk."_ She stick out his tongue at him.

_"I will assume that this attitude is a result of the normal mood swings a woman experiments during pregnancy."_

She pouted.

_"You know I hate soy milk."_

He smiled understandingly.

_"I know, but remember it is for the baby."_

She smiled

_I know….its worth it. _

* * *

**Sleepless nights.**

He was not a super human being no matter if he used to have a curse or not, still as any other normal person, he needed eight hours of sleep, but it was kind of difficult to get them completely considering his profession and the fact that he was not an easy sleeper.

Stress, worries and thoughts made him stay awake most of the time, so when for a change Mayu woke him up because she felt like eating strawberries pie (pregnancy was a rare thing) he stood up without difficulties, he had learnt that if he had to spent sleepless nights, he preferred doing it because of his baby more than anything else.

* * *

So, here it is I feel very proud of this one, I don't know why… 

Please review!


	11. Silver and Blue

* * *

Who the fk are you? You may ask and I really don't blame you, I have just realized that one year has gone by and this lovely story dearest of mine (and actually the only one I have published…) has not been updated, I have no excuse, but If you let me defend myself then let me tell you some of the reasons of why I haven't written in so long, some of them are that I had this horrible writer's block because a lot of changes and transition is going on right now in my life (which is not bad in my opinion) and because school became overwhelming for me especially at this point of my life because I entered med school (but let me tell you I absolutely adore it!) .

Despite my now busy life I will never, NEVER abandon this story, it may take a while to update it (as you see..) but I promise I will continue it until finishing it, because as I said before, it holds a special place in my heart, so with no further interruptions, I introduce you to this brand new chapter:

* * *

_**Strings of Fate**_

_Silver and Blue_

_Theme 27 Silver_

_Theme 60 Chains, Bonds_

* * *

He was a doctor, he was a dragon, he was a seahorse, a curse, a victim, a cycle, an eternity and a supposed immortal, but most important of all, he was a human..

Despite the multiple roles he played in the game of life, maybe the most difficult one was the one of being the doctor and the human at the same time. The earlier role demanded from him to be a patient, rational and inexpressive person, most of the time being controlled by the light of reason than by the undefined seas of emotions.

The other role of him, the one that strangely enough he didn't know very well how to play, (because he had more time being a doctor, than being a human according to him) Was the one that was demanding him the most. He had never had enough time to analyze, to understand, to really feel what any normal person was supposed to feel.

He had experienced what first love was like. He actually remembers there was a time when he used to believe he had experienced true love with Kana at his side, but the strange turn of events, even tough painful and unpleasant , had shown him the truth of what they had been.

Just like he experienced love, he also experienced disillusionment and pain, a pain so strong that promised to shatter the walls of his soul. Not because of Kana alone, she was a small piece in a far more complicated puzzle that conformed Hatori's long sufferings and regret; starting with the erasing of the memories of Yuki's friends which continued with Momiji's loneliness, (to which Hatori felt partially responsible) and finished probably with Tohru getting involved in the ancient curse.

But the feeling he was sensing inside of him right now was nothing compared to the two mentioned above, in fact, there was nothing to compare it to, since he had never felt something like this before. It felt like if there was a thunderstorm inside his chest threatening to break lose, like a thousand lightings taking control of his head and clouding his thoughts, like something in the middle of love, angriness and sadness. It was quite perturbing because, whatever the feeling was, it was certainly a reaction to her presence.

Mayuko's presence

Of course, he by his own willpower wouldn't be there right now, just a few meters away form her, he was far more intelligent than that. No man in his right mind, would be in front of a woman that he had just turned down…It was actually a cruel fate of circumstances that make him stand there, watching her every moves.

Despite the breaking of the curse, he felt some type of commitment to Akito. Not because of the unconscious subordination of her being the "God-Godess" but more like sympathy for the young woman who was learning what to live was like again. She had wanted to watch the graduation and last school festival of Yuki, Kyou and Tohru, but she felt (with some kind of truth) that it wouldn't be appropriate; lately there had been too many revelations too fast for them. So, of course, who would Akito send to do her that special favour? Hatori was the obvious answer.

He could have said he really didn't want to go, because, after all, it was the truth, because of her, because of him, because of the circumstances, because of the bad decisions and the dreadful consequences, because of the losing and the wanting.

They had been talking he remembers, while they walked across the streets full of people one Saturday afternoon, the beautiful sun was shining above them and the wind was messing with their hair, it was in that moment, that perhaps Mayuko had decided perfect to tell him her feelings, he now understood, the way she was playing with her own hair that day gave her away pretty easily, but he liked to play fool, it was simpler that way.

He also remembers her words, almost textually, the way her lips barely moved while she talked, the way she played with her hands to avoid looking into his eyes for a large amount of time, the way she stutter quite adorably. But most of all he remembers the beautiful words that came from her lips, telling him everything inside her hearth.

He almost prays he didn't have to remember what her reaction was when he rejected her, the way her eyes had shined like crystals because of the upcoming tears , the way her lips trembled slowly, the silence that followed after his cold, uncaring words and how when she dared breaking the silence she could only form incoherent phrases.

He discovered soon after the incident that he had been a complete idiot, why was he renouncing to her? She was his happiness he knew, he liked her ways and her antics, the lovely side of her and the imperfect sometimes blunt side she never really wanted to show, but that he somehow found quite cute.

But no, he didn't love her that way, and no…he was absolutely positive he was not jealous…

No, anything but jealous. Uncomfortable would be a more accurate word.

So what if he had distanced himself from her, they were not going to work as a couple anyways…

So what if just a few moments ago, before the festival started he saw her talking to some other man? She could talk with whoever she wanted….

So what if she did not longer introduce him to her friends? It was no big deal anyways, he never really cared before, so why now?

So what if he knew that Shigure was visiting her constantly while Akito decided what to do about her life anyways? He was not angry about Shigure being with Mayuko but about Shigure not taking Akito seriously, honestly, that man could be so disgusting at times…

So what if he didn't like calling her Mayuko anymore, because in his eyes it was way too strong the way he pronounced it, so what if he couldn't stop calling her Mayu? He had stopped the habit years ago one time and he could do it again.

So what if he didn't like the silky long red and crimson ribbon that Shigure had given her and that now Mayu wore so carefully around her long brown reddish hair? It was not his problem, he was not jealous.

So what if he carried in his pocket a glossy long silver and blue ribbon to give to her, because those were his favourite colours?

So what if he had told Shigure about the ribbon he was going to give Mayu in order to apologize with her? So what if his prick of a cousin knew he hated the colours crimson and red? He had always hated them anyways; it had nothing to do with her…

He was not jealous.

He couldn't be jealous because his doctor role told him he didn't need that.

But the human part was so sure he wanted her.

So what if he knew everything was lost? They never really had anything to start with….

So what if Shigure had won her heart? It was better that way. He knew now…

"Hatori-san…"

"Shiraki-san."

How weirder could the situation get? One moment he was thinking about why nothing had existed between them and a moment later she was pronouncing his name in such a bitter way it made him shiver unconsciously…

"I'm quite shocked to see you here."

"I can relate to the feeling."

_Silence, he discovered, could be very unsetting at times…_

"Well, yes, I better get going, since the festival is about to finish."

_Silence…Movement…Stillness…_

He notices he had grabbed Mayu's wrist in order to stop her.

"Mayuko, I wanted to tell you that I am sorr-…"

"Hatori-san, Shigure and I are going to start dating again."

"Mayuko..."

"I shouldn't tell you this, is not that you would care but I..:"

"You don't love him-"He was sure about that.

She smiled nonchalantly.

"No I do not. But we are both hurt and I think a little hypocrite happiness would do us good, a little at least."

"You will get hurt in the end."

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"Mayuko…"

"Look, I'm really sorry; It is not your fault. I am a foolish person, doing stupid mistakes, I know, but that's how everything is now, so don't worry about me."

"I…"

"He doesn't know yet…I will accept him after the festival is over, so there is nothing you can do to make me change my mind."

"…."

She started waling towards the platform rather uneasily, but before disappearing behind the huge curtains of the scenery she spoke:

"You know, the only thing I do not regret doing was loving you all of this time, but I do not longer want to be alone."

_He watches, he breathes…_

It is not like he is jealous of Shigure. He just talked to Mayu because he is worried about her not because he wants to occupy Shigure's place. He knows how the dog of the zodiac can be at times and how hurtful he can act when something is not the way he wants it. He also knows Shigure only loves Akito and he would hate knowing Shigure is only using Mayu…

He also thinks Shigure doesn't deserve her.

So he sits and waits and watches everything but without observing it carefully, all he can think about is her, and the sun that illuminated her hair that day, and the scent she had, he is sure now that if summer had a fragrance it would certainly smell like her, like happiness and sunshine and sunflowers.

So when he suddenly finds himself staring at Shigure that has just entered the school auditorium quite carelessly, he can only feel a sudden urge to hit him for trying to get with Mayu without loving her, for not minding the thought of using her while he waits for Akito, for trying to get away with everything, for taking her away from him…

_Everything can be so confusing…._

But when he discovers everything has ended that there is no longer a festival there, that Mayu would anytime soon accept Shigure's fake love and that he no longer can stand the thought of it, is also when he discovers that he is a human, that he is truly alive…

Because he is jealous.

He wants Mayuko with him.

_Love can be so confusing…_

She thinks the festival ended way too soon, somehow she wishes it had lasted an eternity,

because an eternity is what she needs in order to make an idea of what being with Shigure is going to be like again. She also wishes she hadn't told Shigure she would have her answer after the festival because she still can't make up her mind, as she doesn't want to be with him, but she hates the thought of being alone. Most of all she discovers herself wishing Hatori was the one that was with her, making the loneliness go away, but she immediately realizes wishing has taken her nowhere at all.

She instinctively touches the ribbon holding her hair in a neat bow; she now thinks it was a bad idea to have accepted the present from Shigure because she doesn't feel very comfortable with it. She just knew their relationship was no good and it was not real, if it wasn't like that the fist time, why would it be any different now? She was just using him to forget.

So she is trying to distract herself enough time, anything to avoid Shigure, so she courteously offers herself to keep all the boxes in the right places, far away from her colleague's sight.

Of course, she didn't expect to see the object of her affection there.

Then again, she never expected anything of this to happen

"Mayu…"

"Ah…Hatori…."

"I need to talk to you…"

"Of…of course…"

But the conversation never has place at all and the only thing that sounds in the now lonely corridors of the backstage of the auditorium is the crash of what seems to be a heavy box being dropped in the floor.

But of course the responsible of that, seems very busy to notice what she has done, because the only thing she can register now is that she is being pulled quite gently, quite possessively quite like she never imagined being hold, against a flat cold wall in a lost corner of the stage where minutes ago her students were, and the one who is holding her like that is also the one who is kissing her slowly, softly and a little passionately without being exaggerated or lustful, just like she dreamt of being kissed all her life.

_They part, they breathe, she smiles…_

"Ha...Hatori-kun." She blushes.

He smiles because he loves knowing he is the only one that can make her stutter and make embarrassed easily.

"Mayu…" He touches her cheek gently.

_He knows he is pushing his luck too far …_

He is acting so out of character, but somehow he doesn't mind at all…

"Hatori…I.."

"Mayu, I shouldn't have tol-.."

She presses her finger against his mouth. She puts her forehead against his own, and for the first time in ages she is thankful she is so tall…

"Please, don't say anything, everything is perfect."

He smiles again because he knows there is no use in arguing with her, but he can't help it.

"I love you."

He presses his lips against hers again feeling confident, and he knows he is being way too daring, like never before….but somehow he doesn't mind at all…

"Hatori, I love you so much."

He smells her long beautiful hair and delicately almost ghostly he unties the ends of the insulting ribbon that falls to the floor seconds after soundlessly.

He breathes into her hair again.

"I hate crimson and gold..." He says quite plainly as he gives her bag with the large silver and blue ribbon meant for her.

"Yeah I think I do too…"

He knows it's not like him to act like this, but he doesn't care at all...

_Actually, he stpped caring a long time ago..._

"I hope Shigure doesn't mind." He says half truthfully half jokingly

_And he knows it's too weird to be like this…_

"I'm sure he won't mind." Mayuko says as she lets the man of her dreams tie the new blue ribbon that in her opinion looks better in her hair."

And he knows he is being quite reckless, but he doesn't mind at all….

_Because he is human…_

* * *

Shigure has been waiting outside the school auditorium for what seems to be 20 minutes to say the least, but he is not surprised, he is not even angry, he knows that he should leave in any moment, but he just came to check his plan had worked the way he had planned it to, Hatori could be as innocent as a child some times, so predictable. Shigure just hopes his ever serious cousin doesn't mind his little impish trick he had to execute in order to help Hatori open his eyes…

No, that would be asking for too much.

* * *

So Yeah, I am not dead...I was just in coma, I really liked this chapter, I guess I just wanted to show that Hatori is like everyone despite his constant seriousness and I hope I have accomplished it. Leave reviews please and stay tuned for new chapters coming soon.

Hey, I know you want to review!

.


End file.
